


Pants On

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, F/M, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, unedited we die with our boots on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom misunderstood what you said and only now realizes it.  But regardless the pants stay on.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Pants On

“What are you doing?” you demanded as you stop in your tracks entering the bedroom, gazing at your boyfriend. Tom.

He stared back at you, hunched over partway. His jeans halfway down his thighs, revealing a delicious slice of flesh. You tucked away your thoughts about those thighs and your lips and teeth for another time. Tom’s brows knitted in confusion. “I thought we were having sex?” His voice hit an up note at the end in question. 

You crossed your arms and marched towards him. You grabbed his jeans and tugged them back into place. “Did I ever say the word ‘sex’ at any point tonight?” 

You raised a single eyebrow while Tom mentally ran through the evening’s conversation. Your fingers making quick work of tucking him back into place and zipping the zipper back up. 

“No.” Tom’s chin dropped. “I’m sorry.” 

Your hands slid up and under Tom’s sweater, smoothing every plane and curve of his torso before stopping at his nipples, giving a soft pinch. Tom gasped a hopped a bit in place.

“What did I say, Thomas?” You ran your thumbs over his nipples, causing them to harden. Tom fidgeted, head still down. He grew harder by the minute, straining against the jeans. 

“You said,” He inhaled sharply. “you said you would make me cum.” He spat out the words at a furious pace, his cheeks pink with embarrassment and arousal.

“Very good boy, Thomas.” you praised, giving his nipples one more tweak before removing your hands from under his sweater, dragging them down slowly, enjoying how he flex and twitched under your touch. 

Tom responded to touch. Any kind of touch. You loved how he would beg for your lips, teeth, hands to be on him whenever you had sex and the way he curled up next to you, his soft, short curls teasing the delicate skin of your breasts as he used them as a pillow while he dozed. 

“I don’t think you cumming requires you to take off your pants or really any of your clothes, does it?” You hooked your thumbs into the belt loops and yanked Tom forward until his cock pressed hard against you. 

“No, ma’am.” His head turned to the side, avoiding your piercing gaze. You smirked knowing he was already focused on how hard he was, on what you would possibly do to him, on the teasing. 

Your nail ran along his cheekbone and you ghosted your lips over the shell of Tom’s ear. “Sit on the edge of the bed, like a good boy.” Your voice purred and echoed through Tom’s body. 

He stumbled backwards until his legs hit the bed and fell onto it with a thump. Tom squirmed and fidgeted into place until you sat next to him, placing one hand on his upper thigh, which tensed underneath. His eyes snapped over to you, waiting, wide and lust blown.

“We remember the rules. No…”

“…cumming without permission, yes ma’am.” Tom stuttered as your hand slid over to cup him through his jeans. 

“And?” You gave him a firm squeeze. 

“I… I…” His head shook from side to side in search of the words. A great difficulty considering most of his blood was not currently in the business of fueling his brain. “I… tell you when I’m close.” He smiled at you.

“Very good. Now, let’s see how long you last before you ruin those tight little jeans of yours.” You squeezed him again and Tom moaned, his fingers digging into the duvet on the bed. 

You alternated between running your nails along Tom’s bulge and squeezing and stroking it. You had twice stopped when Tom warned you he was close, switching your focus to other body parts. You bruised his neck with dark purple marks made with your lips or gently stroked his thigh or arm until starting all over again. A small wet spot appeared after you started the second time. 

“Look at you, my precious boy.” you cooed, stroking him with the palm of your hand. “A drippy mess for me.”

“Yes… ma’am.” Tom breathed out in a shaky voice. 

“I bet you got like this for all the ladies, didn’t you my slutty little boy?”

Tom moaned, and his head fell back. “No, ma’am. Just for you.” His hips bucked up against your hand and you pulled away, clicking your tongue.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Please…” Tom begged, his bright blue eyes brimming with tears. “please, let me cum. I will be good, I will do anything. Please let me cum.” He buried his head into your shoulder, a sobbing mess. “Please, please, please. I promise… just let me cum. Please let me.. I… cum.. please… please let…” 

You patted his head, running your fingers through his hair, scratching the scalp. “You are so cute when you beg to cum, darling. Who decides if you cum?”

“You.. you.. you.” Tom continued to bury into your neck as you ran your nails up and down his cock. “Please.” 

“Shhh… Sit up straight like a good boy.” 

Tom sniffled and pulled back up and you twisted to straddle his hips, rucking your skirt up around your hips. You pressed two fingers to his lips. “You can cum when you are ready.” Tom took your fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. 

You rocked back and forth against him, removing your fingers from his mouth and gripping onto his shoulders for balance. Tom grabbed your hips and allowed his legs open more as he rocked against you in rhythm, desperate for release. It didn’t take long before Tom grunted hard as he came while still rocking against you. His arms wrapped around you pulling you tight against his chest. His chest heaved and you rubbed and patted his head.

“Thank you.” he whispered into the crook of your neck, kissing you. 

“You’re welcome.” You lifted his head up and kissed his lips. “You are such a good boy.” Tom smiled weakly and nodded, spent from the whole ordeal. You rubbed his chest and arms. “Ready to take a shower and get cleaned up?”

“Yes, please.”

“And then maybe movies and some dessert in bed?” 

Tom smiled. “I would like that very much.” Tom buried his head into you again. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too. Now let’s head off to the bathroom.” You stood up and so did Tom, who wobbled off towards the shower on unsteady legs. You smiled at the sight.


End file.
